A candle in my night
by tyfi
Summary: two hundred years ago, a young prince is turned into a beast because of his selfishness. Meanwhile, a young girl's world is torn apart when her dearly loved father dies, leaving her alone with her cruel stepmother and her two daughters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was on vacation when the idea for this story came. As I hurt my knee while hiking, I spent my day on the beach, writing this story. Those were great vacations. I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor beauty and the beast, neither Cinderella or ever after.

* * *

A candle in my night: a Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella cross over story.

Two hundred years before our time, there lived a prince. His father was the king of a land in the north of France. A land called Brittany. The prince lived in a beautiful castle and had everything a child could desire. His parents loved each other very much and they were loved by their people.

His first nine years were blissful: he had not a care in the world but to be happy. Everybody told him that he was perfect and loved and the prince believed it.

Until one day, on his tenth birthday, he heard servants talking in the corridor. His beloved mother had a beloved lover and had run away with him.

Driven mad with jealousy and anger, the king destroyed every image; every painting there was of her. Her name was never to be mentioned again. As for the prince, who reminded the king so much of his lost love, he never heard his father's voice again.

His education was forgotten, his tutors fired and he was left alone, to stay in his room all day long.

One person tried to warn the king about abandoning his son but she was just a governess and was not listened to.

This very night, there was a bal, given for the prince's birthday, and it was the last time he was ever seen.

After five years of this, the young boy became a bad tempered, ill-mannered young man.

Every one in the castle lived in fear of his angers and he had no friend. He treated every one as his dogs and never apologized about anything. Still, the king never spoke to him, never said a word to make him stop.

One day, the prince was left behind in a castle, surrounded by deep woods. A beggar woman asked for his hospitality for there was a wild storm outside. Repulsed by his appearance, the prince laughed at her and denied her the entrance.

She tried to tell him not to judge people by their appearances but he kept laughing. When she offered to pay him with a rose, his laughter turned into anger. He was a prince and this single rose was beneath him.

The woman begged him one more time, and still he refused, untouched by another condition but his own.

Under his eyes, she then turned into a beautiful woman and told him that she was an enchantress.

He tried to offer her shelter but she had seen his black heart. She turned him into a hideous beast and condemned him to stay thus forever.

If, ten years from then, he could find a woman to love and who would love him back, then his curse would be lifted.

To remind him of this, she gave him the rose, which was magical. Every month, it will loose a petal, telling him how much time he had left.

To let him reflect on his faults, she gave him a magical mirror. It could show him anyone, anywhere.

When the king came back that night, he tried to kill his son. Only when he saw his blue eyes did he recognize him. Horrified by his son's appearance, he left him in the castle, alone.

The beast begged him not to leave him but the king didn't listen. The next morning, servants were sent, under the care of a woman.

It was the last time the Beast heard his father mentioned.

In a not so far away little village, a young girl named Brianna lived with her father. Her mother had died while giving her birth ans she had no memory of her.

She was everything to her father and he was everything to her.

He tried to educate her as the little countess she was but she often preferred to go outside and ride her horse.

She knew nothing of hardship until one night after the bal given for the prince's tenth birthday, her father said something that was to change her life forever.

He told her he was getting married again.

The lady was a baroness and a widow. She had two daughters of Brianna's age: Marguerite and Jacqueline.

For a short second, Brianna felt sad but sadness was quickly replaced by joy at the thought of having two sisters and a mother.

They arrived soon in the manor and, if they were not very affectionate with her, their good looks and fancy dresses were enough for Brianna at first.

Soon, however, she realized that her stepmother wasn't looking for a third daughter. Her own daughters were always studying and had no time to play with her.

Brianna never complained to her father for he looked happy and she loved him too much to make him suffer.

She only cried once and it was when her stepmother insisted that she should take her reading lessons with her instead of her father.

The matter was greatly discussed and it was decided that things were to continue as they always had. It was Brianna's favourite moment of the day and she was pleased to see the tradition continued.

Everything could have stayed thus if one night, her father hadn't been outside late and been caught up by the storm.

The next day, he was terribly ill and had a bad fever.

A week later, he was dead. His last words were for his daughter.

After crying over her father's death, she went back to her room to find it empty. Not knowing what else to do, for she had no father to go to anymore, she went to her stepmother.

The woman told her that she was to sleep in the kitchen, near the fire place and was to be a servant. Brianna refused at first but after her stepmother's harsh punishment, she was transported into the kitchen where she laid unconscious for three hours.

The next morning, her new life as a servant in her own house began.


	2. Chapter 2: Brianna's life

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella or ever after. Only this story.

* * *

Nine years later, Brianna had become a beautiful young woman of eighteen years old. Alas, her beauty was hidden under the ashes and the mud she had on her face and clothes.

She was sleeping on a mattress made of dry grass, near the fireplace and the wind would carry ashes on her bed.

Every morning, even in the winter, she would take a bath in the river near the manor, and every morning her stepmother would send her do something even dirtier than the day before.

Every time she showed some rebellious spirit, her stepmother would punish her. With time, Brianna had learned not to do anything to upset her. On purpose anyway.

Sometimes, her stepmother would get mad for no obvious reason.

Her relationship with Marguerite, the eldest daughter, was no better. Marguerite was conceited, vain and selfish. These faults were not the reason that they didn't get along: Marguerite's jealousy over Brianna's beauty was.

The only moment where Brianna could be a little at ease was when she had to go to town. She had to buy numerous things for her stepmother and stepsisters but she also had the opportunity to go to her favourite place: the library.

In the village, everybody knew her and the history of her family. Despite her stepmother's efforts, they still treated Brianna with respect though they were taken aback by what they called her "Strange ways".

She was always lost in her thoughts or reading a book. But she was always kind.

After buying a preposterous amount of fabric for the new dresses of her stepsisters, she went into the library.

When she entered the shop, she closed her eyes and let the familiar smell of old books invade her. With a happy sigh, she opened her eyes ans smiled to Monsieur le Bihan, the old librarian.

"Bonjour, Brianna."

"Bonjour, Monsieur."

"What can I do for you, today?"

"I have finished the book I borrowed and I wondered if I could borrow an other one?"

"Already? But I haven't received a new one yet.

"It does not matter. I will take…this one!" she said, taking her favourite book from the shelf.

"But you read it three times already."

"oh but I love it so much! It has everything in it: adventure and romance, suspense and laughter."

"You know, if you like it that much, you can keep it.

"Oh, I could not…"

"Please, you are my best customer. You are my only customer."

She smiled and after a little more hesitation, she nodded. She knew she should not have accepted but it was the book her father used to read to her. She kissed Monsieur le Bihan on one cheek and said: "you are a prince!"

"oh, far from it my dear."

He smiled when he saw how happy she looked. She deserves it, he thought bitterly. Especially with the life she has.

Unbeknownst of Monsieur le Bihan's kind thoughts, Brianna was starting to take the direction of her house, still thinking about her book.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she forgot to be on her guard. She nearly bumped into a tall, muscular man standing in front of her.

"Bonjour, Brianna", he said in a deep, confident voice.

"Bonjour, Gaston,"

"again with the reading? Women shouldn't have to read."

"It is not an obligation for me Gaston. I love to read." She answered in a soft but firm voice.

She reproached herself for not being more careful. She was usually successful in avoiding him.

For a reason she could not understand, he was courting her and despite her best efforts, was not giving up.

At first, she was a little flattered that the most handsome man in the village was interested in her. She soon realized that he was shallow and arrogant. He loved above all else the sound of his own voice.

He may be handsome, she thought but that is nothing if underneath it, there is nothing.

Trying not to sigh, she watched how little he paid attention to what she was saying.

""Anyway, I'm not here to talk about books." In his mouth, the word sounded like an insult. "But to invite you to come with me to the tavern."

Brianna glanced in the direction of the tavern, the Gwenn Ha Du, and bit her lower lip. Even under normal circumstances, she would never enter this place, let alone with Gaston.

"It is very…nice of you, but I have things to do."

"it can wait. Especially if it is to be with me."

" I am sorry, I really have to go. Another time." In a million years she added to herself.

Without letting him time to answer, she left, not noticing the dark expression that twisted his face for a short second.

* * *

A/N: Gwenn Ha Du is the name of the Brittany flag. It means black and white.


	3. Chapter 3: into the beast's castle

A/N: i would apologies for the late delay if anyone was reading this. but no one is so. whoever reads this, enjoy. or not.

disclaimer: I do not own neither beauty and th beast, nor Cinderelle or Ever after.

* * *

When she reached the entrance of her father's estate, she saw an unusual agitation.

The black stallion of her stepmother was ready to go and her stepmother was saying goodbye to her daughters. She hugged Marguerite and simply kissed Jacqueline on the cheek. Brianna had since long understood that her stepmother lover her eldest daughter more. She was beautiful when Jacqueline was plainer.

She might be beautiful but her heart is as black as her mother's she thought.

"Ah, there you are, Cinderella. It took you long enough. Where are my fabrics?" asked marguerite, using the nickname she had invented for Brianna.

"it is all there, Marguerite," answered Brianna, pointing toward the basket she was carrying.

"why was it this long?" asked the cold voice of her stepmother.

"there was a lot of people today, Madame."

"I am sure you did this on purpose. Everything to annoy me, as always."

Brianna did not say anything. She was used to this. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Jacqueline smiled nicely at her, before a dark look from her sister stopped her.

"May I ask where you are going, Madame?" said Brianna after a little while.

Her stepmother sighed heavily before answering.

"Don't you ever listen? I am going to Brest. I will be back in three days."

Brianna tried to hide her smile at the thought of her stepmother being gone for three days but she could not hide it long enough.

"do not smile like the stupid girl you are! And do not think that you are going to be able to be your lazy self. Marguerite knows what to do."

Brianna knew this wasn't true. A similar situation had happened before and marguerite had been bored after thirty minutes. She had let Brianna do everything and had locked herself in her room to try on all of her dresses.

Brianna was smart enough not to say anything and simply nodded.

After a few other last minute orders, her stepmother took the direction of Brest, followed by a man servant.

Marguerite did not wait for her to be out of sight and went into the manor, gesturing her maid to take the fabrics out of Brianna's basket.

"three days! Can you imagine that. It's like Christmas, Brianna!"

Brianna smiled to Gertrude, the maid that had taken care of her after her father's death. She was her only friend in this world and she loved her dearly. "yes, it is a great gift indeed."

"what happened in the village?"

"I went to the library. Monsieur le Bihan said hello."

She smiled when she saw Gertrude blush. She was a widow and seemed to like Monsieur le Bihan very much. Just like he seemed to like her. "oh and I saw Gaston," she added in a ton where her disgust was obvious.

"that roughneck! When is he going to learn that you are not interested!"

"never, I fear. How could he when he only listens to what he says?" she said with a laugh.

"if only you could find a good man."

"such a man is rare. The only one I know is Monsieur le Bihan and something tells me that I am not his type."

"Brianna! Trust me, someday you'll find someone worthy of you."

'Worthy of a maid?" she asked, smiling.

"Worthy of the countess you are, Milady," replied Gertrude, deeply serious.

Brianna kissed her forehead and entered the house. Her stepmother was gone but she still had a lot to do. While tending to her daily chores, she remembered what Gertrude had told her.

"Will I find someone whom I could truly love?"

Three days later, Brianna's stepmother was on her way home. Her guest had insisted that she stayed one more night for there was a storm coming but she would not listen.

"I cannot even imagine the mess there would be in the manor. These people need me," was all she said.

She bade her goodbyes and, followed by her reluctant servant, began the journey back to her house.

They were in the forest near the manor, when the storm arrived on them.

Soon, they were soaked to the bone. Cursing her bad luck, she forced her horse to keep moving.

"Milady, maybe we should go back!"

"Go back to where? Do you see anything? Cause I do not!" she yelled.

He mumbled something but the wind took his words away. She cast him an evil look and continued to move.

Just then, a loud and blinding lightening hit a tree next to them. Her horse jumped and she fell on the wet ground. She was luckier than her servant though: the poor man legs were crushed under a huge trunk of the tree.

He screamed in terror and agony as he felt his legs brake.

When she re-opened her eyes, she saw that her horse was gone.

"damn beast," she muttered. She turned her face in the direction of her servant. He was not moving and she thought he was dead but when she came closer, he opened his eyes and cried: "please, help me! Please!"

She looked startled and said: "and what would I do? Carry you on my back?"

"you can't maroon me here!

"I cannot take you with me. We would both die."

He looked shocked and grimaced when the pain in his legs increased. "please," he begged one more time.

"it is you or me."

And with that, she left him. She heard him curse her name before she was too far. She felt no regret. What was this man's life compared to hers?

The rain was still soaking her and she could feel one of her ankle being weak from the fall.

Not knowing which way to go, she stopped and looked around. When another lightning pierced the darkness, she saw a tower.

"there is a castle here," she said aloud.

Regaining hope, she began walking in the direction of the tower.

After a few minutes, she found herself in front of two large metal gates. She pushed them open and walked in the direction of the entrance door. She did not knock and simply walked in.

Everything was dark but at least there was no rain.

"is anybody here?"

When no one responded, she began exploring the castle.

A large staircase was standing on her right and a door was on her left. A little bit of light was escaping from under it. She quickly walked toward it and opened it. She found herself in a large room with a huge fireplace where a fire was burning. They were a few furniture, included a big chair, near the fire.

With a happy sigh, she sat on it.

He was sure he had heard some noise coming from under. He was doing his daily routine: brooding in the west wing when he heard a voice calling. It couldn't be one of the servant's. they were too afraid to go on the dark. And he was pretty sure that Madame Kermellec, the governess, was not in that part of the castle.

Intrigued by this change in the monotony of his life, he took the direction of the stairs. He froze when he saw a wet silhouette cross the hall.

"who dares entering here!" he thought. "No one knows about this castle." For a crazy second, he thought that his father had come to see him but he pushed the idea away. Not after nearly ten years of silence. "Then who is it?"

Silent as a shadow, he climber down the stairs and followed the silhouette. She, for it was obviously a woman, entered the room where every night Madame Kermellec would lit up a fire and where every night he refused to go.

He stopped in front of the door and pushed it open, just enough for his eyes to see what was going on in the room.

He saw the woman sat on his chair and placed her hands near the fire to warm them up. He was still not sure what to do when he saw her rise up, walk toward one of the console and, after checking if no one was in sight, she putted expensive objects in a purse she was carrying with her.

This would have been enough for the beast to get angry but he lost all control when he saw her grab his mother's favourite set of plates.

With a loud roar, he pushed open the door and stormed inside the room.

The woman gasped and dropped on the plate she was trying to steal. It fell and broke into pieces. It was her mother's favourite. He growled and, grabbing her by the wrist, he made her face him.

She shrieked and began to shake.

"What do you think you're doing!" his voice was barely human, more a roar than anything else. "You think you can enter my house ans steal my belongings!"

"I am…I am sorry. I did not mean to…"

He roared to make her stop. The plates hadn't fallen on her purse by accident. Plus his animal instincts were pretty developed and he could sense that this woman was not a good person. She was as much a beast as he was, expect she did not look like one. He recognized his own kind.

"I'll show you a place you whish you have never seen!"

He stormed out of the room, still holding her wrist and took her to the dungeon.

All the way, she begged, she offered, she bargained. She even proposed to him one of her daughters. He hesitated and thought that if they were anything like their mother, he could not stand one minute with any of them.

He pushed her into a dark cell and slammed the door.

When he was out of the dungeon, he saw the governess standing on front of her.

"No one is to speak to that woman, is that clear!"

"Very clear, Master," she answered.

He then entered the room he had left and watched the pieces of his mother's favourite plate.

A single tear fell down his cheek and it was so strange to think of his beast face crying that a tortured laugh echoed in the castle.


	4. Chapter 4: an unwelcome proposal

A/N: another chapter. are they finally going to meet? you'll see.

Disclaimer: bla bla bla.

* * *

Brianna was busy in the courtyard and deep in her thoughts when she felt a firm hand take hers. She shivered and pulled away instantly.

"Gaston! What are you doing here?"

She noticed that he was dressed in his fancy clothes and fear came rushing down her spine.

"I came to ask you a very important question. One to which the answer will be an easy one."

"Gaston…"

He raised a finger to hush her. "Brianna, will you be my wife?" he asked her though it was obvious that the answer was clear to him.

"Gaston, I cannot," she said in a low voice.

"Perfect! Come with and we'll…" he trailed off, realizing that he hadn't heard what he wanted. "What did you say?"

"I said I cannot be your wife."

He shook his head and looked at her as if she was insane. «You…you refuse?"

"I am sorry."

"But why? I mean who would refuse this," he said, pointing toward his face.

She restrained a sigh and said: "I am not ready to get married, Gaston." Especially to you.

"is it because you feel unworthy of me? Don't worry about that. We'll be the most beautiful couple of the village."

"It is not that. I just cannot."

His calm and resolved expression turned into one of anger. She took one step back.

"you can't refuse me!" he was almost shouting now.

"I can and I am. Please Gaston, accept my decision."

"I won't. I've decided you'll be my wife and by God you will be! Even if I have to force you to the altar!"

"I will not allow it! I will never be your wife, Gaston. Now go."

He looked around, as if to make sure no one was in sight and saw servants watching them.

"I'll come back and this time, I hope you'll be more reasonable," he said through his clenched teeth.

She watched him go and sighed heavily. What was she to do? He could very well do it: force her to marry him. Just when she thought she was going to have a little peace, she saw Marguerite appear in front of her.

"Well, well. That was interesting. Who would have thought that Cinderella could ever get a marriage proposition," she said cruelly. "I am sure mother would be pleased to hear about that."

Brianna felt her breathing fasten. If Marguerite told her mother about this, she was sure to be married by Sunday.

"Marguerite, please, do not tell her." She had sworn she would never beg her nor her mother but she had no choice.

"Will it make you suffer to marry him? I mean really suffer?" she asked, looking almost concerned.

"I could not bear it," confessed Brianna.

She saw Marguerite's concerned expression disappear to be replaced by a cruel smile.

"Then I will make sure to tell Mother."

Brianna was about to respond when they both heard a horse whinnying.

Surprised, Brianna saw her stepmother's stallion ran toward them. She pushed marguerite aside and gestured toward the horse.

"here boy, stop! It is alright, you are safe." She kept talking until his breathing was steady. She gently caressed his nostrils. "What happened?" she asked herself.

Almost the entire household was now gathering around Brianna and the horse.

Dishevelled, Marguerite rose to her feet and shouted: "You tried to kill me!"

"I pushed you away," Brianna calmly answered, still holding the horse's reigns.

"What should we do, Madame?" asked one of the servants to Marguerite.

"I…I…" she mumbled.

Seeing that she was not going to say more, Brianna said:" Let us not jump to conclusions. Maybe she and Erwann are just lost in the woods."

Jacqueline, who had appeared next to Gertrude screamed.

"They're as good as dead," someone said.

Marguerite shot the crowd a dark glance.

"Someone should go and look for them," said Brianna.

"but the forest, my Lady."

"Cowards! You are all cowards!" shouted Marguerite.

"Hush!" said Brianna.

Her stepsister looked so surprised that she almost let out a laugh.

"I will go", she said.

"You? But…" started Gertrude.

"The harvesting his important. We cannot spare any of you. I will go," she said in a ton that suffered no objection.

She went into her room, took her wooden blue cloak and went back outside. She saw that Gertrude had prepared some food and her own horse, Phillibert.

She smiled, grateful and jumped on Phillibert's back with the agility of an accomplished horsewoman. Someone gave her the stallion's reigns.

"Be careful," said Gertrude.

"Please be safe. And try to save my mother," added Jacqueline.

Brianna nodded and said: "I will be back very soon, do not worry. Prepare our Mistress's bed and some warm clothes!".

Pressing her horse to go, she soon disappeared from the other's sight.

"I hope she is going to be alright," murmured Jacqueline.

"We all do, my child. We all do," answered Gertrude, her blue eyes filled with concern.


	5. Chapter 5: first encounter

In the fall, and in the forest, night appears faster than anywhere else. Brianna was soon surrounded by darkness. She was relying on Phillibert's instincts for she knew little of these woods.

No one in the village liked to go there. Strange rumours ran through the country about this place. Brianna was not a superstitious person but she could sense something strange about this woods.

As if he was guided by some inner voice, Phillibert led her in the forest, walking between the massive trees.

Looking everywhere, Brianna was searching for any clue that her stepmother and her servant were alive.

She was not as cruel as to wish for her stepmother to be dead.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw something unexpected: a dark tower.

She led Phillibert and the stallion to the black gates that closed the domain.

"I did not know there was a castle in here," she said aloud, to pierce the frightening silence that surrounded her.

She was hesitating, not sure whether she could enter or not when she saw a footprint in the mud: she recognized her stepmother's boots. She had spent enough hours polishing them to know every crack in them.

She got off Phillibert's back and pushed the gates open.

She glanced back, scared but mustered her courage and walked toward the large entrance doors.

"is anyone there?" she asked. There was no light and no obvious signs that anyone was living here except for the clean aspects of things.

"Katherine!" she said, daring to use her stepmother's name.

She was ready to turn back when a gate on her left opened itself.

"Hello?"

She climbed up a staircase, dark and wet. A shiver ran through her spine when a cold wind hit her.

After a good five minutes, she arrived in a dark room where they were cells.

"A dungeon," she said aloud.

"Is someone here?" her stepmother's voice asked.

"Madame!" Brianna cried.

She knelt in front of a cell and saw her stepmother sitting on the wet floor.

"Are you alright? Who put you there?"

"You came for me?" she asked, incredulous.

Brianna repeated her question once more.

"It put me there."

"It?"

Just then, she felt herself being pushed aside by a heavy hand. She hurt her back against the cold stone wall.

"Who are you?" roared a voice.

She felt herself shake at the sound of it: the voice was almost animal.

"I am just here to save my stepmother. Did you do this to her? How could you, she is just…"

She was interrupted by a loud roar.

"she stole my belongings! She deserves to be here!"

Brianna sighed. What was her stepmother thinking? She was obviously ill and could not stay in this wet cell much longer.

Whereas herself, she was fine, healthy. And he could not want to keep her stepmother forever just for stealing objects.

Then she thought of Gaston and his threat to come back. What were a few days in a cell compared to marrying that man?

"Take me instead of her," she offered. A cell for a cell, she thought. Not much of a difference anyway.

Both the Beast and her stepmother gasped in shock.

"Yes! Take her! Take her!" cried the prisoner.

"You…you would take her place? And be my prisoner?" he asked, his voice more human now.

"Yes."

"You heard her, just take me out of here…"

He roared to silence her. He needed to think. The girl was young though it was hard to tell for she was quite dirty. But she looked pretty. Could she be The girl? The idea seemed ridiculous and yet it was his last chance.

"Show yourself," he hear the girl say.

He stiffened. It was not a good idea if he wanted to convince her to stay. But, if he wanted her to fall in love with him, he almost laugh at how absurd it sounded, she had to see him eventually.

Preparing himself for the shrieking and the crying that was to come, he stepped into the ray of moonlight.

She was prepared for anything but this. It was not human. It was a…beast. Half bear, half lion. She began to step back when she saw its eyes. Their expression was resolved but she also saw something else: fear. Those eyes were of a deep blue, beautiful. Then he moved and all that was left was his beastly looks. She fell to the floor and buried her face in her hands not to see it anymore.

"I will stay here."

She had agreed to stay. He could not believe it. She was going to stay. Then he saw the other woman smile. A cruel smile. He opened the cell door and grabbed her. She turned around to look at the girl.

"Please, tell Gertrude that I am alright."

"I will tell her that you are dead."

The Beast pushed her onto the stairs, eager to get rid of her. He placed her in a carriage to which he attached her horse and watched her leave.

"Never come back here!» he roared in her direction.

"I do not intend to," she whispered.

He turned around to watch the dungeon where the girl was. Then he saw the governess standing in the hallway.

"Do we have a guest, master?"

"A prisoner."

"Surely you do not intend to keep her in this dreadful dungeon?"

He groaned and took the direction of the tower.

"she might be grateful." He heard her say.

When he reached the dungeon, she was still on her knees and he saw tears falling down.

For a reason he could not explain, this bothered him more than the screaming.

"Ahem, I will take you to your room," he said, trying to soften his voice.

"I will not stay here?" she asked him, revealing her sad face.

He felt something twinge inside of him. What was she doing to him.

"Do you prefer to stay here!" he roared.

"N…No."

"Then come with me!"

He stormed out of the dungeon, not caring if she was following him. She was making him feel strange and he did not like it. Only when he reached the end of the stairs did he realize that she was not behind him. How could she? She was human, not a horrible beast like him. He waited for her and grew more and more impatient. Just when he was about to climb the stairs again, she appeared in front of him.

He noticed that she was still crying. It was hard to see, for she was not making any noise. He walked her through the hallway and climbed up the huge staircase that led to the first floor.

He knew she was crying behind him and the urge to say something to stop her from crying took him by surprise.

"Hum, you are free to go anywhere. Expect the west wing," he added fiercely.

There, he had done it again! She was probably even more scared now.

"what is in the west wing?" she asked.

She was not afraid? Was this girl normal? She made him feel funny inside, she was crying silently and she was not screaming with terror anytime he roared. Or moved. He did not like things he could not explain. He roared: "None of your business!"

his anger renewed.

He sensed her tense up. Once again, the strange feeling took hold on him.

They arrived in front of a door painted in a creamy white and he opened it. Without saying a word, she entered the room.

A sudden idea popped into his head: the sooner she will get to know him, the better.

"you will join me for dinner tonight." Seeing the look on her face, he added: "and that is not an invitation!" and he slammed the door.

Brianna stood in front of the door for a long time. What had she gotten herself into? And what was the creature that lived in that castle? At the thought of it, she shivered. While the Beast was taking her to her room, she had looked around her. The castle was dark and everywhere they were horrible gargoyles that stared at her with evil eyes. The only touch of colour was the red carpet that ran on the floor.

She turned around to explore her room and was surprised by how luxurious it looked. She could not remember the last time she had slept in such fine sheets. Or a bed. She cleaned them and cleaned the rooms but she slept on the floor.

Once, Gertrude had said that…at the thought of the woman that had raised her, she sobbed violently and tears began to fall again.

The last words of her stepmother echoing in her ears, she threw herself on the bed and cried.


	6. Chapter 6: bad temper and hopelessness

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, cinderella or ever after.

* * *

Hours later, or maybe it was just a few minutes, she heard a knock on the door. She froze instantly and waited, hoping that the beast would go away.

The knock came again, this time followed by a feminine voice.

"Mademoiselle, I have been sent to help you…"

There was someone else in the castle! Someone human!

She jumped out of bed and opened the door. A large woman was standing in the hallway, smiling.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle."

"Bonsoir."

The woman came in and added: "My name is Astrid, and I am a maid here."

"There are servants?"

"of course. The castle doesn't clean itself," she said with a laugh. "Now lets get you ready for supper."

Brianna took a deep breath and said: "I am not going."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am not going."

"But…the master,"

"I will not be told what to do. If he wants me to have dinner with him, he will have to ask me nicely."

Shaking her head, Astrid studied the woman. She looked deadly serious. And she had to go tell the master.

"very well." She left the room and Brianna felt guilty to put the poor maid through this but she could not face the Beast tonight; not after everything else. She needed at least one night of quiet.

The Beast was in the dinning room, pacing. His impatience was growing more and more with each passing minute.

"What is she doing!"

"Give her time to get ready. Think of everything that happened to her," said the governess.

He groaned and continued pacing.

"Have you considered that the girl might.."

"Of course I have!"

"Perhaps you should try to be less…" she hesitated.

"Beastly." He finished for her.

She was right of course but after nearly ten years of behaving like a beast, it was hard to remember how to be human. Or how to act like one for the matter.

She seemed to notice his distress for she said: "First, straighten up master. And, try to walk on two…legs."

He grimaced . it was easier to walk on four. Loosing his balance, he stood up on his two front legs. When he was stable, he looked at her for more advice.

"You should smile."

He did so and she grimaced. "Ahem, try not to scare the poor girl, master."

He tried to show less teeth.

"And above all else, master, try to control you temper."

"Humpf."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. He froze then straighented up. She was coming. He placed a polite smile on his face and pronounced a soft, "come in."

Maybe too soft for no one entered.

"Come in!" he shouted. Control your temper he muttered to himself.

Then he saw the maid he had sent the girl enter and he frowned, which must have made him look frightening for she gasped.

"So!"

"She…the lady…she doesn'twannacome,' she said quickly.

"What!" he roared so loud that the wall shook.

He stormed out of the room and climbed the stairs four by four.

When he arrived to her bedroom's doors, he knocked so violently that they almost flew open.

Brianna was expecting this since she had heard his scream. It did not stop her from jumping when she heard him knock.

"I told you to come dine with me!" he roared.

"I am not hungry, thank you," she said in a voice that, to her pleasure, was not shaking.

"master, please, control your temper," said the governess behind him.

"But she…!" he began, then sighed. "would you join me for dinner?"

"No thank you," was her answer.

He pointed the door matter-of-factly. She murmured: "be nice, suave."

Suave? "Would you do me the honour of dining with me tonight? Please?" he added, using a low voice.

"I told you I am not hungry."

"Fine! If you don't eat with me, then you don't eat at all!" He let out a loud roar and ran of to the west wing. He shut the door violently and glanced at the rose that was floating on a little table. Then he took the mirror and said: "show me the girl."

The mirror seemed to glow then an image formed itself on its surface.

"the master's not so bad, once you get used to him," he heard the maid say.

"I do not want to get used to him!" she replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "he is rude, violent and he scares me!"

I have seen enough, he thought. How could he have thought that she could love him? It was ridiculous. He was a monster and he always will be.

"it is hopeless," he murmured.


	7. Chapter 7: into the west wing

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the movies i used to write this story. god , i wish i could say something witty out here but i just can't.

* * *

After the maid had left, Brianna laid on the bed for hours, trying to sort things out through the storm of her thoughts. She came to the conclusion that things were not that bad: even if he was a beast, the master of this place had not tried to hurt her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten since the previous morning. She remembered the breakfast she had with Gertrude and felt her heart sank. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. If she had learned one thing over the past years, it was to never give up.

She stood up and, opening the door, she checked to see if anyone was outside.

Satisfied, she went out and tried to remember where she was exactly. She followed the long and larger hallway where shining armours where looking at her. Then she turned left and arrived in front of a door. She pushed it open and found what she was looking for. The kitchen was large and well tended. No one was there and she snuck out to take some bread and a bit of cheese. It was little but she did not want to wake the servants and risk their punishment because of her. After she ate, she left the kitchen and felt the urge to explore the castle.

She was trying to decide which way to go when she saw a shadow. She froze and thought of hiding but she gave up the idea.

She will have to face him eventually. She sighed when she saw an old woman appear.

"Well hello there. I thought I saw someone," she said with a soft smile.

Brianna felt instantly secured and smiled back.

"I was hungry. I did not want to wake anybody, not after…"

"I understand. I am the governess."

Brianna bowed and gave her her name.

"Well Brianna, were you going back to your room?"

"Actually, I wanted to visit the castle. If that is alright."

"The master did say you could go wherever you wanted to, didn't he?" she said, smiling.

"yes he did."

"Then follow me, please."

"Thank you," she said, grateful. She will probably get lost if she was on her own.

The governess showed her the dining room, the kitchen, the larger dining room and the ballroom. Brianna could not believe her eyes. The castle was enormous. She wondered who the beast was to have such a possession.

"The gardens are wonderful, but it is too dark and the snow…"

"The snow?" asked Brianna, surprised. She glanced by the window and saw that everything was covered with white. She had always loved the snow and the sight of it warmed her heart.

"It is beautiful."

"Indeed."

"What is over there?" she asked, pointing toward a large staircase.

"That is the west wing. No one goes there but the master."

So this was the forbidden west wing? thought Brianna. Ever since she was little, she had been warned that her wild imagination and her burning curiosity were a bad mix and will put her through trouble. And yet, she could not help but fell the urge to go and see what was in there.

"If you will excuse me, I must go. Will you find your way back?"

She was leaving her? It was almost like an invitation she thought.

"Yes. Thank you for everything, you must be tired."

"Not at all, my dear."

Brianna watched her leave and felt herself torn between her curiosity and her guilt: she really wanted to know what was in the west wing but she did not want to betray the governess's trust. She casted a glance at the staircase and knew that reason had lost its battle.

She climbed the stairs and reached a large black woodened door.

She battled to open it, for it was heavy but managed to do it. She checked to see if the beast was in view but nothing was moving. She entered the dark room. She almost fell when her feet got caught up by a fallen curtain.

Everywhere, furniture were broken, shattered on the floor. She began to retreat when her eyes caught a glimpse of blue.

She turned around to be met with a deep blue gaze. Frowning, she stepped forward and saw that it was a portrait. It was torn in two. She pieced it together and stood in front of a teenage boy. His eyes were mesmerizing, deep and blue. His features were handsome: he had sandy blond hairs and a strong chin. Though he was young, there was something almost arrogant about him. But his eyes. His eyes were so sad. She had seen that boy before, but where?

She was still wondering about it, when a light appeared out of the corner of her eyes. She tore herself from the portrait and saw a single rose. It was floating and an unnatural glow was surrounding it. It was protected by glass. Petals were scattered on the table above which she floated.

Hypnotized by its beauty, Brianna stepped closer and took the glass away. She was about to touch it when she hesitated. What right did she have to do this?

She did not have time to retrieve her hands. The glass reappeared above the rose and a large figure clouded its glow. Brianna stared into the eyes of the beast and what she saw terrified her. He was clearly mad with furry.

"What are you doing here!"

"I…"

"Do you realize what you could have done!"

"I am sorry,"

He roared and pushed a table that went crashing against the wall. It exploded.

"Please," she begged.

He sent another furniture flying across the room and approached her.

Before he could touch her, she ran away. Her heart deafening her, she climbed down the stairs and went to the stables. She climbed on Phillibert's back and pressed him to go. She was blinded by fear.

A loud roar echoed in the castle and the horse ran faster. They were quickly swallowed by the darkness surrounding the forest.

He had seen her face: she thought he was going to hit her. And for a moment, he wanted to. Then she ran away and all he felt was despair: he had ruined everything. But why had she come here? He told her it was forbidden. What would have happened if she had touched the rose? Maybe it would have been destroyed, condemning him forever.

That is when he realized that until the last minute, despite himself, he still had hope. He would not have gotten so angry if he did not think that he still had a little chance.

And now, she was gone for good. He could not blame her. But what was she to do, alone in the woods?

Something might happen to her. At that thought, he felt fear rushing like a wave inside of him, making his heart beat faster. Fear for her. Before he could think about it, he was running outside, following the tracks she had left behind.


	8. Chapter 8: grateful

Brianna was beginning to think she had acted a little too rash. She had no idea where she was and she thought she had heard wolves.

She was looking around when she hit her head on a bough. She fell off the horse and on the snow. While she was getting up, she noticed that Phillibert looked really nervous.

She walked toward him and tried to calm him. Then her eyes fell on the floor and she gasped in horror: on the floor there was the body of a half devoured man. A man she recognized. He was her stepmother's servant, Erwann.

She felt a strong nausea and turned her gaze away. She froze instantly: a dozen pair of bright, yellow eyes were watching her. Phillibert stiffened and tried to get away from her grip. She patted his head to calm him down and tried to think of a way to escape.

Las, the wolves were gathering around her. They would never have attacked her if they had not found the man's body. She smelled like him and they remembered how good he tasted.

Brianna looked around for something to protect her and the horse.

Fighting her nausea, she bent toward the dead body and grabbed a piece of wood. She knew she had no chance of staying alive but she was not going to let them kill her without a fight.

They were still watching her, showing their teeth, trying to find the best moment to attack.

Suddenly, all at once, they jumped toward her. She hit one with the branch and it yelped. She kicked another one and Phillibert did so too. The wolves were growling aggressively.

One grabbed Brianna's dress while another jumped on Phillibert's back, scratching him with his claws. The horse managed to get rid of the wolf and kicked him in the face. The wolf fell, dead.

Brianna hit the wolf with the piece of wood but he grabbed it with his teeth and she had to let go.

With no weapon, she knew she did not stand a chance. She saw one of the wolves getting ready to jump at her throat and she tried to protect it with her hands. When it jumped, she closed her eyes and waited. She felt something warm place itself in front of her and when she opened her eyes, she saw the beast's back. He was shielding her with his body. He growled and the wolves seemed to hesitate. He pushed her with his paw ans she stepped back. She wanted to protest, to say that he did not have to but she knew it was stupid.

Still, she was afraid for him and not of him for once. She did not had time to analyse this further for the wolves had decided that they could take the beast and had attacked him all at once.

She watched him stumble under the weight and pushed them away. He grabbed one by the neck and strangled him. He was biting, growling, fighting with all his strength and they were still attacking, leaving him no rest.

Then one of them grabbed his arm with hi teeth and he let out cry of pain. She saw blood fell on the snow and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Bending all his mucles, the beast pushed the wolves back and growled so loudly that they froze. Six of them were dead and five others were injured. They were not match for this creature. They ran away.

Breathing heavily, the beast turned to face the girl. She was getting ready to leave, a hand on her horse's back.

"She is alright," he thought. Dark clouds began to dance before his eyes and he collapsed on the ground. His last thought was that he was going to die alone.

Brianna turned around and began to climb on Phillibert's back.

"I cannot," she said. "I cannot abandon him here to die when he had saved my life."

She ran to him and covered him with her cloak. He was still breathing but his arm was still bleeding as well.

She putted some snow upon it and went to get Phillibert. He fought it: he had seen enough creatures for tonight. It took Brianna a few minutes to calm him and make him approach the beast and another few when she tried to place him on the horse's back. But it was impossible fir he was too heavy. She quickly managed to create a slide and attached it to the horse.

Then, using all of her strength, she placed him onto it.

She checked to see if he was still breathing and was not about to slip off. She then went to Phillibert.

"Come on boy. I promise I will take good care of you once we are in the castle. Safe."

She glanced behind her and they began moving.

He was dead so how came he was in so much pain? Was not death supposed to be peaceful? He had a headache and his arm was hurting like hell. Hell. Maybe that was where he was. He opened one eye to check and what he saw surprised him beyond his imagination: he was in his castle, sitting on his favourite chair and he was not alone. The girl was there as well. She had not let!

He opened the other eye and stared at her. Her face was down so he could not see it but she looked alright. In fact, she looked cleaner than he had ever seen her. Only her dress was torn, which reminded him: yes, his arm was injured. Was she helping him?

As a reflex, he began licking his wound.

"Oh, do not do that!" she said.

He looked up and it was as if he had been struck by lightning. He had thought her pretty but she was beautiful. More beautiful than anything else he had ever seen. Her eyes were of an emerald green and she had long auburn hairs that were curled up because of the humidity. She had a creamy, white skin. And a scar, right above her left cheek. It did not alter her beauty; it gave her face some mystery. She was like a rose he thought.

Just then the pain burst in his arm and he saw that she had placed something on his wound. Something that was burning. Maybe she was trying to kill him after all. It was instinctive, he pulled away and groaned. She looked unimpressed and stared at him.

"Stand still, will you."

"It burns," he replied.

"well it would not burn that much if you stood still."

"it would not burn at all if you had not run away!"

"and I would not have run away if you had not scared me!"

A rose indeed. She could sting too.

She bit her lip and placed the solution on his arm again. This time, he did not flinch.

"By the way, thank you…for saving my life."

He looked up. She was staring at him, smiling lightly. He suddenly felt warmer.

"Thank you for not abandoning me back there," he said softly.

She nodded and placed a bandage on his arm. He felt much better now. It was nice to have someone taking care of him. He could not remember the last time it had happen.

Gratitude was the name of what he was feeling, he realized. He was grateful because she could have abandoned him but she had not. It reminded him of the night where she had come and taken the place of her mother. Her mother who was the worst person he had ever seen. How could they be so different?

He wanted to ask her. It was so long since he had had a conversation with someone. Taking a deep silent breath, he said: "It was very brave, to take your mother's place."

"My mother? Oh you mean my stepmother. I do not know if it was brave. I did what I had to do."

"so she is not your mother. I understand now."

She frowned. "Understand what?"

He hesitated. "well, she is so…you know, and well you are…not."

He was not making any sense! Boy, was it hard. He growled in frustration. Then he saw her smile, a real smile.

"Thank you."

He was the cause of this. Her happiness. She had understood him. He wanted to know more about her but how to ask? He did not have to.

"My mother died while giving birth to me." Her smile faded and it was as if all the light had been taken away from the room.

"I wish mine was dead."

She raised her head to say that it was not something to say but she saw so much sadness in his eyes that she did not. She realized something: he was talking about his mother. Could it mean that he was human before? She did not dare to ask. Instead she said as softly as possible: "sometimes, the reason behind our anger is our sadness."

He growled. It did not scare her as much as before. It was his way of expressing himself she understood.

"Are you angry at your stepmother?" he asked, to bring the focus back to her.

"No," she said a little too quickly.

Something came out of his throat and she realized that it was a laugh. She smiled.

"maybe a little."

"Maybe."

The fireplace was sending heat waves to them ans they sat peacefully, not trying to break the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

A knock on the door broke it for them. The governess popped her head through the door and said: "I am sorry, master but it is very late. Or rather very early. It would be good for the young lady to get some rest."

"yes." He felt guilty for not having thought of it himself. She looked indeed tired. How long has it been since she had a good night sleep?

"You should go to bed," he said to her.

She nodded and got up. She had not noticed it but she was indeed exhausted. The thought of a the warm bed waiting for her made her grateful. After all, he could have let her to sleep in the dungeon. She offered him a gentle smile and said, "Good night."

"Good night, Brianna."

When she left, he stayed in the room, savouring the peace of the place. For the first time in fifteen years, he was interested in someone else.

"I want to do something for her," he said aloud. But what? He did not know her at all. An idea popped into his head. He got up and went to the west wing where he picked the mirror up. He closed his eyes not to see his beastly reflection and said: "Show me Brianna."

He quickly opened one eye to see if she was in decent clothe and opened the other after seeing that she was.

She was standing in front of the bed, studying it with a strange look on her face. Had she never seen a bed before? He thought, puzzled. Then she looked around and sighed:" if only I had a book top read."

He put the mirror down. He knew exactly what to do.


	9. Chapter 9: friendship

When Brianna woke up the next morning, she felt more relaxed than she had been in years. It was strange to think that she felt so safe when she was suppose to be a prisoner. But she did and people treated her well. She hand an other example of that when she saw the green dress that someone had left for her to wear.

Her only dress had been torn by wolves. She remembered what she had thought about before going to bed and tried to figure out a way to ask the beast about it.

She got dressed, ate her breakfast ans went in search of the strange master of the castle.

She found him in the hallway, pacing as if he was waiting for something. Or someone she corrected when she saw him ran to her. He looked…impatient and almost like a child at Christmas.

"There you are!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning. I am sorry to have kept you waiting but…"

"of course, you were tired. Do not worry."

He seemed to hesitate, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. She smiled. He look so…human.

"is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Not really. It is more…well, I want to thank you."

"Thank me? But you saved my life!"

"Maybe but you saved mine, plus you stayed. I want to show you something."

She hesitated but the look on his face decided her: he looked so happy. Furthermore, her curiosity was burning.

"Alright."

He smiled widely and she cringed when she saw his sharp teeth. He began walking toward a wing she had never been to before. They reached a large door and he told her to stop.

"Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so. Please," he added.

She stared at him for a few seconds and closed her eyes. Before he opened the door, she felt him push her slightly into the room. She smelled something familiar but could not quite identify it: the smell was so strong. Then she heard him open curtains and the sun warmed her cheeks. He did so again a few times then walked back to her.

"Alright. Open your eyes."

She obeyed and gasped for air. She was standing into the greatest library she had ever seen. Book where everywhere to be met with. They were just too many for her brain to count them. She placed a hand above her heart and said: " it is wonderful."

"You like it?"

"How could I not? It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"it is all yours if you want."

"oh thank you."

She smiled and he was almost blinded by the intensity of it. How could make someone else happy make him so happy as well? He could have stayed here forever, watching her run from shelf to shelf and smile like a little girl. She was so beautiful that it was breathtaking. He had always thought that it would be hard for him to be confronted to such beauty when he was so hideous. But Brianna was so sweet and adorable that it did not matter. He liked the fact that he had found out something about her. Something she liked. She was different from other women as far as he could remember. Or maybe she was not.

"Would you not prefer a dress or jewellery?"

"Books are the only treasure I wish to possess. They are magical."

They were just books. "Really? I always thought they were boring."

She turned around so abruptly that he was startled. She was staring at him as if he had just said the worst thing ever.

"What is the last book you have read?"

"I…I do not remember," he confessed.

"You do not remember which book?"

"No. I do not remember how to…read!" he roared.

He felt ashamed. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then said: "would you like me to teach you? Again?"

He stared at her in awe. As he hear alright? "You would?"

"Why yes. I would love to. I cannot let you miss the world's greatest invention."

"really? Books?," he asked, sarcasm obvious in his tone.

She smiled and replied on the same tone: "yes, books."

He still looked sceptical but she loved a good challenge.

"what is the last book you have read?"

"it was when I still had tutors. Hum, it was a history book. War, war and oh more war."

She laughed and he smiled, happy to be the reason of that again.

"I understand now. You have never read a book that transported you to places you have never seen. A book with magic, princes, adventures and suspense. Books can make you laugh, cry and even scare you. They can make you live!"

She looked so passionate, so sure of herself that he felt her desire to read. Maybe I would have felt less lonely if I had been able to read, he thought.

"Alright. You could convince a blind man to read. Teach me, please."

She smiled and began to search the library for a good book to begin with. She froze when she saw a familiar title. She pulled the book out of the shelf and held it against her heart. She looked so deep in her thoughts that he hesitated to say anything. Only when he saw a tear drop from her eye did he do something.

"are you alright?" he asked her gently.

She opened her eyes and smiled softly. Her expression was so tender that he had to clear his throat before asking again: "are you alright?"

"I was…back in time."

"An unhappy memory?"

"oh no. quite the contrary."

He wanted to know more bit did not want to sound like he was invading her privacy. She seemed to hesitate and finally said: "my father used to read me this book when I was little."

"oh," was all he could say.

He did not understand the feeling of remembering happy things concerning his parents. All he had was sad memories. He realized that she was staring at him. He smiled but she did not seem to buy it.

" I am sorry," she said.

"what for,"

"You are obviously sad and if it is because of something I said, I am sorry."

"You have the luck to have happy memories of your parents. I envy you that," he confessed.

She then did something he never expected her to do: she touched him voluntarily. She placed her hand over his paw ans squeezed it. She did not say anything but there was so much compassion, so much sweetness in her eyes that he felt like crying. He realized that she was actually touching him, and not pulling away, screaming with terror. An electric wave ran through his spine and he shivered, yet he was not cold. It was rather the contrary. It was like he was looking at her with renewed eyes: he was attracted to her. He had never experienced it before but he recognized the symptoms. Embarrassed, he pulled away.

She frowned but did not ay anything. Instead, she turned her gaze away and focused on the book's cover.

What had just happened? She just wanted to comfort him and touched him. But when she did, she felt something pass between them. Something she could not identify. Or would not.

Confused, she choose to look down at the book rather than into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

She cleared her throat and, rather than letting an uncomfortable silence settle in, she said: "shall we begin now? Unless you have something you need to do."

After all, he was the master here. He probably had hundreds of things to do. He shook his head.

"I usually stay in the west wing and stare at the horizon. Or pace."

"oh." What life he must have had. All alone, with no one to talk to. She often felt lonely herself but she knew she had Gertrude or even Jacqueline. But he had no one. She felt pity for him but knew it was not fair. He deserved better: he deserved a friend. She smiled. She was welling to become his. More than that, she wanted to.

"What is so funny?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I…I was thinking that I had never teach to anyone before. I hope I am going to be good at it."

"I have no doubt about that," he said.

She smiled again: it was a nice thing to say.

She began her lesson: he was true when he had said he could not read. She had to teach him the alphabet and how to identify each letter.

Then she quickly told him about grammar and conjugations: she did not want to bore him to death.

By the end of the week, he was already reading: it was slow and he made lots of mistake but he was reading nonetheless.

"Very good," she said when he had finished the first chapter.

He looked proud. Once agin she thought he looked almost like a child: it was adorable.

"This book," he said, "what is the story about?"

"Do you really want to know? Or do you prefer to discover it on your own time?"

"if you put it that way," he mumbled. She laughed.

"Trust me, it is worth the wait."

"I trust you."

For a reason she could not understand, she blushed.

The following days, snow was everywhere to be seen and it was almost impossible to go outside. They spent their days in the library, reading.

After two more weeks, he was almost able to read on his own. Only a few complicated word remained out of his reach.

Like she had promised, he was captivated by the story: two people who were never meant to fall in love but did anyway. Every time they were separated, fate seemed to bring them together. He liked this idea: if you loved someone strong enough, nothing could separate you. He was to the point in the book where the heroin thought her lover dead.

"I cannot wait to know what is going to happen. She cannot marry Lord Byron!" he exclaimed.

"You will see," she said mysteriously.

He smirked and said: "if this is your favourite book, it cannot end in a bad way."

She looked taken aback then recomposed herself.

"what makes you think that?"

"You love happy endings."

She could not help but smile. He was beginning to know her pretty well. But he was not the only one in that case.

"Yes, and you love it when the obstacles are overcame. It is the same."

"I like the action and the suspense."

"and the romance?"

"That too, but only a little."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright, that is what I prefer," he admitted.

After a few more laughter, they finally calmed down.

"it is true that I like happy endings," she said, "because…"

"Because, in real life, it is not often the case," he finished for her.

She nodded. They knew they were both wondering the same thing: what had happened in the other's life to make them desperate to read about happy endings?

None of them dared to ask the question.


	10. Chapter 10: or love?

The next morning was the first sunny day they had in almost two weeks. Instead of reading, they choose to go outside.

After a few minutes of silence, Brianna said: "I have always loved the snow."

"So do I. when there is snow, everything is beautiful. Even the ugly things."

"Things are only ugly from one perspective," she said, smiling softly.

His head lit up. "What do you mean? Ugly is ugly."

He was angry, she could sense it even if he was hiding it better now. She bit her lip, trying to find a way of expressing what she meant.

"take a spider: I think it is disgusting but some people love them. It is the same with paintings: some may think one painting is ugly when others might think the opposite. It is all a matter of perspective."

After a few minutes, he said: "I guess."

They had reached the stables and Brianna took Phillibert out. When he sensed the beast's presence, he tried to get away. Brianna had to let go before her arm was torn apart from the rest of her body.

"Do not worry, it is the same with every animal," he told her.

She could see that he was sad and she could not stand it.

"he is still nervous from the encounter with the wolves."

"If you say so."

That was something she did not like about his personality: he gave up too easily. She knew it was not his fault but she also knew he would feel a all lot better if he could see things from a more optimistic point of view.

"Come on. Do not give up that easily. Think of Connor. If he had given up when he thought Sinnead was dead then where would they be?"

He thought of the book he was reading and realised that this must have been the reason why she liked it so much.

"I can always try."

The smile she gave him was the best reward he could have imagined. She called Phillibert and the horse hesitated. She seemed to think about it for a while then said: "Do not move. I will be right back!"

He watched her ran to the castle.

After checking that no one was watching him, he began to whistle and chanted: "here, horsey, horsey. Come boy."

The horse moved his ears as if listening to him but did not move.

"Come on. Are you going to come, damn horse!" he growled.

"it is not the best way to get him to do so," he heard her say from behind him.

And he thought he had a good earring: absorbed by what he was doing, he had not heard her return. What was she going to think?

He turned around slowly and saw that she was only smiling, almost tenderly. He suddenly felt warmer. He offered her a sheepish smile. His eyes fell to her hands and he realized that she was carrying a carrot. Following his gaze, she said: " if we cannot appeal to his brain, let us appeal to his stomach. It always works with males."

"Even human males?"

"Of course. Look at you, I am sure that if I told you there was a cake waiting for you in the kitchen, you would drop everything."

"Maybe."

She gave him a look that clearly showed that she did not believe him and he laughed.

"Here take this and I am going to show you that I am right," she said, placing the carrot in his hand.

He hold on to it and waited. He did not move when Phillibert shook his head and tapped the ground. He did not move when the horse began walking toward him then stepped back. Finally, he did not move when Phillibert came to him, smelled his hand and began eating the carrot.

"it is probably because you are next to me," he said.

When she did not answer, he turned his head to found that she was not there. When had she left?

"Brianna?"

He felt something cold hit him behind his left ear and heard her say: "I was right!"

He bent to make a huge snowball, scaring Phillibert off.

"You should not have done that," he warned her.

Using his senses, he detected her familiar scent behind a big oak. Preparing to launch the snowball, he placed his two hands above his head and walked toward her. She jumped in front of him and threw her snowball in his face. He was so surprised that he dropped his own snowball on his head.

She burst out laughing at the sight of him. She laughed so hard she fell on the ground. He pushed the snow away and smiled. She was not paying attention to him. That was a mistake. He gathered some snow and threw it at her. She stopped laughing and stared at him in such a comical way that he had to laugh. She quickly joined him and he fell next to her, his shoulder brushing hers.

That evening, they sat by the fire, reading. He was reading the Legend of Sinead and Connor and she was reading a book about Brittany. He was so taken by the story that he did not notice she was falling asleep. He almost jumped out of his seat when her head fell on his shoulder.

Not daring to breathe, he waited for a long minute but she was fast asleep. He putted his book down and stood there; with her hear resting on his shoulder. Her soft scent was caressing his nostrils and it felt right. She had not done it on purpose but still she was resting on him.

He sighed with happiness: every day that passed seemed to be better than the other before. He could not wait for tomorrow.

When it was obvious that she was not going to wake up, he decided to carry her to bed. Maybe she would not mind since she was sleeping.

With every precaution, he took her in his arms and started walking toward her bedroom. He froze when he felt her move.

"What…"

"Sshh. It is me," he said without thinking. But she just sighed and snuggled into his arms. A rush of happiness washed over him: she did not mind being in his arms. She felt safe!

Before putting her in bed, he held her close to him for a long minute.

Stroking her hair, he suddenly realized something. When they were talking about human males this afternoon, she had included him in the sentence. He had not paid attention. Something seemed to break inside of him and he realized he just had three little words to say? Three little words that had changed him forever.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11: the heart knows best

A/N: TWo months of absence and not one review! snif, i 'm really sad. i have this thing on my account called "hits" and i wonder: does it mean that 60 people read my story and did not leave a review or that they actually punched their screen when they read it because it was so bad, lol.

nah, i don't care, i write for myself first. still, if anyone is reading this, review. just once. please.

* * *

When Brianna woke up, she was surprised to be in her bed. Then she remembered that he had carried her in his arms. She had not been afraid: she had not been for a long time now. But she had not expected to feel that safe either.

When she had woken up, she had been scared because she did not know where she was, but as soon as she had heard his voice, she had relaxed.

In fact, she had to admit she was happy here. Happier than she had ever been. Suddenly feeling the need to see him, she got up, putted on a pink dress and went in search for him.

She found him in the library, reading their now favourite book. She did not wan to disturb him but he seemed to sense her every time she was near. He lifted up his head and smiled.

"Good morning," they both said together. They smiled at each other.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" she offered.

They had never eaten together. Apparently, it was a sensitive topic she thought when she saw his expression darken.

"I do not think it is a good idea."

"Oh." Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe he did not see her as a friend.

She looked so sad that he felt the need to explain himself to her.

"It is not that I do not want to. It is just that I do not eat very well. It is hard to manage a fork and a knife with those, "he said, showing her his paws.

Despite himself, he smiled. Once again, she had forgotten about his beastly appearance. I love you he thought again. I love you because you see me as a man.

"oh," she said again and he could not help but see that she looked relieved. What had she thought? That he did not want to be with her? That was impossible.

"But if you want, I can try," he added.

She smiled and nodded. They took the direction of the small dining room. When he entered the kitchen to tell the servants that they had to prepare two breakfasts, they looked so surprised that Brianna almost laughed.

They sat in the dining room and waited. He was so obviously nervous that any of her attempts at conversation failed.

Finally, breakfast arrived. She thanked the maid and waited for him to begin. He tried to grab his fork with his paw but could not hold it well enough. He groaned in frustration. With the knife, he tried to cut his meet but sent it flying across the table. He did not look at her. She bit her lip: now she understood. How could she help him without making him feel miserable? She glanced at her porridge bowl and found the solution.

She took it in her hands and took a sip. He looked up and smiled. Taking his bowl, he raised it in front of him then took a sip. It was easy: all he had to do was eat soup for the rest of his life! No, he would have to practice and he would be able to eat like a human again.

After breakfast, they went walking in the castle. She wanted to say something but did not know where to begin.

"what it it?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that something is bothering you because you are biting you lips." Lips he would like to kiss. Stop it! He told himself.

"it is nothing."

"Very well. But you can tell me anything."

After a few more minutes of silence, she said: "Beast?" she grimaced. She did not like to call him that. He was not really a beast to her.

"Yes?" he said, smiling. He knew she could not resist. If she had one flaw, it was her curiosity.

"You do not really…participate in the tending of the castle?"

She had asked a question but it sounded like an affirmation. They both knew it.

"No."

"Why is it? I mean, you are the master."

"Yes, but I…well I was young when I came here and I never really learn how to do it. I let the governess do everything."

"How old were you when you came here?" she asked him.

She had almost said: "When you were transformed." But she could not say it. Still, she was pretty sure he had not always been like this.

"Fifteen," he confessed in a voice so low that she almost did not hear him.

"And how old are you now?"

"I will be twenty five in two weeks."

Two weeks. He had almost forgotten that the curse was to be final in two weeks.

"You stayed here for nearly ten years?" she asked, looking horrified. "But your parents?"

He groaned.

"My mother abandoned me when I was nine and my father…he is the one that left me here to rot!"

Her compassion for him grew stronger. She reached out to touch him but he pulled away, growling. She did not blame him. She was the reason he had to talk about this.

"I will be in the library if you want to talk."


	12. Chapter 12: a candle in my night

He watched her leave and did not try to stop her. He had thought that being in love with her, he would never be angry at her anymore but apparently he was wrong.

"she is not the one I should be mad at! She did not abandon me! In fact, she is the one person that I know I can trust with my life. She is like a candle in my night. The light, the sparkle of life that brought me to life."

He stormed out of the room and ran to the library. She was there, waiting for him as she had said she will. She looked up to see him and he came to sit next to her.

"I am sorry," he said.

"Do not…"

"Brianna, please, "he hushed her.

She nodded.

"I am sorry I took it out on you. I am not angry with you rather with my parents."

"I should not have asked you those questions."

He smiled tenderly. "No. I like that you want to know me. It is simply hard to talk about it."

"I understand."

"What were we talking about before I behaved like a beast?"

He smiled at his joke and she rolled her eyes.

"I do not remember,' she said, smiling.

"Neither do I."

"Oh yes, the servants."

"That is right. You were telling me that I was not a good master."

"I was not saying that!" she protested before realizing that he was teasing her. She punched his arm.

"I could not resist. I am sorry."

"I was not saying that you were a bad master. Simply that it might be better, for both parties, that you take a little interest in your domain's affair."

"You say it like I could get something from it."

"You could. Just think: if you are fair and treat every one with respect, then they would be in a good say, environment to work. Which would make their work better and thus giving you less to worry about?"

"Have you ever seen something like that?"

She looked like she had a lot to say on the subject.

"When my father was still alive."

This answer did not satisfy him entirely: she was little when her father had passed away. She could not have learn all she knew just by watching him. He realized he still knew little about her life: she listened to him all the time but she never talked about herself.

"How do you…?"

"I think we should…"

They had both started at the same time and smiled.

"Yes?" he said. He could wait a little longer.

"I think we should talk to the governess. Explain to her that you want to play a more important part in mastering the castle. Think of all the work she must have."

"I must admit I never have."

"Sometimes, when we are in pain, we forget that we are not alone in this world," she said, smiling gently.

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"This. You never judge, no matter what I say or do. How do you do it?"

"I…I never really thought about it, "she confessed. "I guess when you spend your time being judged, you learn not to do it."

So this was the explanation. It was hard to tell because she was so sweet but she had known her fair share of suffering. Perhaps, more than him. And still, she was this tolerant, good tempered woman. She was the brave one, not him. He just endured things, hating and cursing the whole world. He had missed so much. Even if she did not love him back, she had given him so much already.

"Thanks," he said.

"You are welcome." Then she added, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For being you. For teaching me so much."

She blushed.

"Well then, I must thank you too."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," she said, using the tone of voice he had used. "You bring out the best in me. And I…I am very happy here."

He saw her blush accentuate and thought she looked adorable. So adorable that he could not resist the urge to kiss her. He stared at her and saw that she had been looking at him the whole time.

"I…" he started but was cut off by a knock on the door. The governess entered the room and looked sorry.

"I did not mean to bother you but you told me to come."

Brianna stared at him in awe. "When did you…?"

"When I came to the library, I told her to come see me in a little while."

"So you were already decided upon accepting my proposition?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you…?"

"I like t argue with you," he said, plastering an innocent smile on his face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying: "You…"

He laughed and she joined him. They did not see the governess looking at them with a happy smile on her face.

When they were done laughing, he turned to the governess and said: "excuse us, it was not very polite."

"Please, master. It is nothing." But she looked surprised and touched that he had apologised.

"Brianna here thinks, and I agree with her, that I should take a more important part in the mastering of the household. What do you think?"

"I think it's an excellent idea, master."

"Perfect. Now tell me everything I need to know, would you?"

When she left, he turned his face toward Brianna and said: "How was I?"

She gave him one of her blinding smile: "You looked like you were born to do this."


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas?

The next morning, he was determined to ask her questions about her past. He sensed that something was stopping her from talking to him and he hoped that it was her natural disgust for bothering people rather than her lack of trust on his behalf.

As usual, she was in the library.

"Good morning, Brianna."

"Good morning."

He had told her to call him beast but every time she could avoid it, she did. He could tell that she did not like it.

She putted down the book she was reading and waited.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?» she asked him after a minute.

"I…well…" It was harder than he thought. His eyes fell on the book she was reading and he saw that it was the legend of Sinead and Connor. He knew how to begin.

"I told you she would never marry Lord Byron."

"Yes. Her faith in him was too strong."

"and to think that women are still forced to marry nowadays," he said, staring at her. This was the critical moment: she would either shut him down or open up.

"Yes, I…" she hesitated.

He looked at her with such intensity that she had to look away.

"Someone asked me to marry him, before," she whispered.

"I see." It was not what he had expected to ear: more something like: "I was being forced to marry someone."

The thick poison of jealousy infiltrated his thoughts. "Was he…handsome?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes." Before he could let sadness take hold on him, she added.

"and I hate him. He might be handsome but he is ugly inside. All he cares about is himself. He only wanted to marry me because and I quote "we will be the best couple in the village". She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"He was right though."

"About what?"

"You are beautiful."

"So are you."

He laughed.

"I am serious. You may not see how beautiful you are but I do."

He stared at her but he knew she could not be that cruel: she was serious. Was it possible that one heart explode from happiness? Cause his was certainly about to do so.

He smiled. "would someone have helped you if he had forced you to marry him?"

She shook her head. "I had one friend back home and she could not have done much."

"And your stepmother?"

He grimaced at the thought of this cruel woman.

"She would probably throw me in his arms if she knew."

"She did not?"

"Oh no. nobody knew but Gertrude. And marguerite."

"Who?" she had never mentioned this girl before but by the way she pronounced her name, she was not fond of her.

"She is one of my stepsisters."

"And she is just like her mother, is she not?"

"How do you know?"

"it is written all over your face."

She smiled and said: "You read me like a book."

There are a few chapters I still do not get he thought to himself.

"yes she is very much like her mother."

"Why did your father marry her if she was that cruel?"

"He loved my mother very much but he was lonely. He met her at a ball and married her. I do not know if he loved her."

"Brianna, are you nobility?" he asked her abruptly.

"I…yes."

"That explains a lot. The way you talk for instance or the fact that your father was invited to balls." The way she looked always graceful he added to himself.

"My father was a count."

"That makes you a countess!"

"exactly."

"What is your last name?"

"De Kersaint."

He searched his memory to try and see if that name ringed any bell. It did not. Then another question arose.

"But how come, when you first came here, you were dressed like a servant?"

"I… I was a servant."

"But…" he looked lost.

"After my father died, my stepmother made me work in the manor."

"In you own house!" he growled.

"she never saw me as a daughter."

"Where did you slept?"

"By the fireplace," she whispered. He growled again.

"It was not that bad. Really," she added quickly when he growled once more.

"A slave in your own house! It is terrible! How could she do this to you!"

His anger disappeared the moment he saw the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Oh, do not cry. I am sorry," he said.

"It…is…not…you," she sobbed.

Then she began crying. Not knowing what to do, he placed his hand on hers. She was shaking and crying and she threw her arms around his neck. He did not hesitate. He pulled her close and held her tight.

For a long time, the only sound breaking the silence was her sobbing. He understood that she was crying over the past years. She probably did not even had time to properly mourn her father's death.

She had never realized how sad she was until she saw his anger when he heard about how she had been treated. She was crying because she was sad. Sad that her father had to leave her all alone, sad that she had been forced to become a maid in her own house. Sad when she thought of all the punishment she had received. But she was also crying because she was grateful: he had been angry for her when she could not. And he was now comforting her. It felt right, to be in his arms.

Finally, her crying stopped and she looked up.

"Thank you. I needed this."

"I Know."

How could he have become so important in her life in so little time? She needed him: his advices and his naivity, his ability to make her laugh. He was the best friend she had ever had.

"You know, it is Christmas in two days."

He looked surprised at her change of subject but shook his head.

"I did not know. It has been a while since I have celebrated Christmas."

"Oh, we should do something."

"I do not know. We are not children anymore."

"Christmas is not only a child's celebration."

She pouted and he could not resist. "Alright. But do not look at me like that."

She smiled, relieved. She had prepared him a present but she had to have a special occasion to give it to him. Christmas was the perfect one.

"What do you want to do,"

"Well, we could have a Christmas tree and have everyone gathered to have something to eat. Oh, and the best part: we have to tell stories." She clapped her hand like a little girl. A sudden idea crossed his mind.

"How long has it been since you have a proper celebration?"

She lost her smile and said: "the year my father died."

"Let me guess: your stepmother did not celebrate it?"

"Oh she did. Just not with me."

She could not help but smile when she saw how angry he looked. She touched his arm and said: "that is not that terrible. I get to have a wonderful Christmas now and thanks to you."

I am going to make this the best Christmas she had ever had he swore to himself.


	14. Chapter 14: humanity

The gift he was to offer her was not a problem: he knew exactly what she would like. As for the rest, he had no idea what to do. Maybe it is time to do what she would.

He called the governess and together they talked about what to do, what to cook, how to decorate the rooms. He had to admit it was gratifying to be in charge. He liked the feeling of having responsibilities: it made feel useful.

When everything was settled, the governess was getting ready to leave when she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Master?"

"Yes? What is it? Did we forget something?"

"Well…," she hesitated. "The young lady, do you love her?"

At fisrt, he was angry that she dared to ask him such a question but he then understood that she had taken care of everything for nearly ten years without asking for anything in return. He owed her the truth.

"Yes."

"I see. And do you have the intention of informing her?"

"I…," he sat on a chair. "I do not know how to. I do not even know if she loves me back. How could she?"

"Has she not proven to you that she is trustworthy?"

"She is the best person I know."

"You have to tell her if you want the curse to be broken."

"why do you care so much?"

"I…"

"never mind. I understand if you have enough of working here. You probably have a family or friends waiting for you. I am sorry you had to come here."

He could not blame her for wanting the curse to be broken.

She seemed surprised for a moment then smiled.

"I want you to be happy, master," she said. "You deserve it…now."

She left the room and he stared at the door for a long minute then shrugged the feeling of uneasiness away. She was right: he had to tell Brianna. And maybe, yes maybe, she loved him too.

An idea formed itself in his mind: she had never dined with him. He smiled: this was perfect.

He called the cook and some maids in the room and gave them his instructions. Then he went in search of a tailor. He wanted to do things right.

Unbeknownst of the agitations she was causing, Brianna was facing an other kind of problem: the present she wanted to offer him might be troublesome.

It was a poem her father had given her mother for Christmas but she had forgotten that the title of this poem was "love."

She was facing a dilemma: she did not want to be cruel by making him believe that she felt more than a strong friendship for him.

"I know. All I have to do is change the word "love" to the word "friendship"."

She ignored the strange feeling that made her heart pounce faster and began to make a copy of the poem she knew by heart.

Two hours later, she was finished. She had just putted down her pencil when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Astrid, the governess did so, followed by a servant carrying a large box.

"How are you Astrid? And you Armelle?"

"we are very well, thank you Mademoiselle," answered Astrid.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. The master would like to know if you will join him for dinner?"

"With great pleasure," she answered without any need for reflexion.

"Perfect. Then the master wishes you to have this," she gestured toward the large box the maid was carrying.

Frowning and feeling her curiosity rise, Brianna walked toward the bed where the box had been placed and opened it. She gasped with amazement: she was looking at the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

"oh," was all she could say. She caressed the soft fabric of the dress and recognized organdie. The dress was simply crafted but the colour was unusual: it was gold with almost red reflections. It matched her hair perfectly.

"it is beautiful. He should not have."

"Shall I tell the master that you will be coming soon?"

"Yes, please."

Astrid bowed and let Armelle help Brianna get dressed.


	15. Chapter 15: dancing together

When Astrid entered the beast's room, she found him pacing back and forth nervously.

"She said she will be right there."

He relaxed instantly then began pacing again.

"So I really have to do this."

"Yes master."

He breathed slowly to calm his unsteady heartbeat.

"How do I look?" he asked the governess.

"Like a prince, your majesty."

She bowed and left the room. Your majesty. It had been so long since someone had called him that. He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone entered his room.

"Yes?"

"The lady is ready."

His heart missed a beat and he exited the safety of his room. He was so nervous that he could feel his paws sweating. Then he looked up and held his breath.

There she was, walking toward him and wearing the dress he had picked out for her. She was smiling and her emerald eyes were sparkling.

He was not nervous anymore.

She was nervous and did not know why: she had eaten with him before. They talked all the time. But tonight was special, she could feel it. She smiled and watched him as she was approaching him. He was wearing black pants with a white shirt and a velvet blue coat that matched his eyes. He looked…dashing.

He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation. They climbed down the remaining stairs and he took her to the dining room.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She felt herself blush. Why was she shivering?

She froze when she saw the room. It was decorated with taste. Near the fireplace there was a giant Christmas tree, illuminated by thousands of candles.

The table was simply decorated with candles and holly leaves. All the candles gave a soft mood to the room. Almost romantic she thought. Then she realized it did not bother her at all. He held her chair so that she could sit and went to the other end of the table.

A servant arrived with the first course: a soup. They drank it in a companniable silence.

When the second course arrived, she was surprised to see that it was meat: she was even more surprised when he used his fork and knife perfectly. She smiled and ate the delicious meat.

"When did you..?"

"I practiced every day."

"You did not have to you know."

"I was getting tired of soup," he confessed. They both laughed.

When dessert arrived, she asked him where the servant were.

"I gave them the night off and they are celebrating Christmas in one of the ballroom. I…I hope you do not mind us being alone?"

"Not at all. It is the perfect way to celebrate Christmas."

He smiled happily and she could not help but smile back.

After dinner, he gave her a small package and she opened it. She had to close her eyes and pinched herself to check if she was not dreaming. In her hands, she was holding a first edition of "the Legend of Sinead and Connor". He had given her a dress and this book and they both knew which one she loved best.

"Thank you. It is the most beautiful thing someone has ever done for me."

It is then she realized that she should not have changed the poem's title. She had been scared: scared of the depth of her feelings for him. But she was not anymore. She could not gave him the poem, not yet.

"In my family, it is a tradition to give the present in the morning. That is when I will give you yours."

He looked surprised but nodded.

After the gift was given, he asked her what she wanted to do.

"dance," she answered.

"dance,"

"yes. Do you know the waltz?"

"I do not know. I never learn it I think."

"It is easy. I will teach you. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the ballroom. There she showed him the steps and how to hold her.

When she placed his hand against her waist, he swallowed hard. It became harder for him to concentrate, especially when he noticed that she was blushing.

They began dancing and nothing else mattered but the now.

Someone arrived and began playing music with a violin. They did not noticed it: they were following the rhythm of their two hearts beating in unison.

She felt happier than ever and placed her head against his chest. She felt him pull her closer and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16: letting her go

This was the perfect moment to say something like "I love you" but despite the fact that she was resting her head against his chest, an old fear stopped him from saying anything.

When the music stopped, they walked to the balcony to admire the clear winter sky.

"this is the best Christmas I have ever had", she whispered, staring at the stars.

"Me too," he stared at her. "Brianna, I…if there is anything I can do for you, just tell me."

She smiled and seemed to hesitate before saying: "What I whish for is not something you can give me."

"What is it? Maybe I can."

She shook her head. "I just…I would like to know how my friend, Gertrude is doing."

"I see." Of course she would want to know how her only friend was doing. His face lit up.

"I know a way. Come with me!"

"What? Where?"

"To the west wing."

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the only place where she had not came back in the castle.

He took her to the floating rose, which had almost lost all of her petals she noticed.

Next to the rose, she saw a beautiful mirror. He took it and gave it to her.

"With this, you can see whomever you want."

"That is fantastic!" she exclaimed. "I would like to see Gertrude, please."

He smiled when she added the please.

"There she is…oh no! she is…she looks very ill.!"

He saw her eyes filled with tears. He instantly knew what he had to do, even if it meant losing his last hope.

"Go. Go and be with your friend."

"But…what about you?"

"I will wait for you. Always," he said caressing her cheek. She held his hand against her face and closed her eyes.

"I will come back as soon as she is better," she promised him.

"take the mirror with you. That way, you will always have me with you;"

She nodded and took it without saying one more word.

She was crying now but he did not know if it was from the pain of leaving him or from the fear for her friend. He hoped it was for both reasons.

When he saw her leave the castle, he let out a roar that contained all of his sadness and pain.

She could feel her heart breaking: how could she choose between him and Gertrude? Between love and friendship. And yet, she had to. Gertrude was looking so ill. She could not abandon her. She pressed Phillibert to go faster when she heard him roar. There was so much pain and so much sadness in his cry that she almost turned back.

"I will be back soon," she whispered to the wind.

It took her one hour to reach the manor. The servants all stared at her when she appeared and ran toward Gertrude's bedroom. The tiny room was filled with people: Jacqueline and Monsieur Le Bihan were there.

"Brianna!" cried Jacqueline.

Brianna was surprised when she hugged her but she returned it.

"How is she?"

"Not well I fear. It is good to see you, my dear," said Monsieur Le Bihan.

"And you too."

She sat next to Gertrude and placed her hand on her forehead.

"she is burning up. Tell me, does she know I am alive? Your mother…"

"Told her you were dead. But she did not believe her and neither did i." finished Jacqueline. "I eavesdropped on one of mother and Marguerites' conversations and I heard mother say that you were trapped I a castle. With a…Beast?"

Brianna nodded. "I will tell you everything later. For now we need to focus on Gertrude. Has anyone called a doctor?"

"My mother refused to pay for one."

Brianna sighed. Her stepmother had not change.

"Alright. We need to get her fever down. I am going to need cold water. And some dry clothes and sheets."

Jacqueline left the room to pick those things up. Brianna kissed her friend's forehead and whispered to her ear: "Hold on Gertrude, please hold on."


	17. Chapter 17: after the Beast!

She had been gone all night and without the mirror, it was impossible to know if she was allright. It was killing him. To change his mind, he decided to go and see what he had to do with the servants when someone knocked on his door. For a split second, he thought she had came back but it was only the governess.

"Good morning, master. I trust you slept well."

He did not answer.

"Frowning, she asked him: "and the young lady?"

"she is gone," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I let her go!"

"But…the curse…"

"It does not matter. She had to go. I could not force her to stay. I love her to much for that. She said she will come back."

"But it will be to late."

"You think I do not know that!" he growled. "leave me alone."

"But…"

"Leave!"

She left quickly. He closed his eyes and felt tears running down his cheek.

"I have to so something or I will become crazy."

He got up and went to the only place where her presence was still obvious: her bedroom.

When he entered it, her perfume hit him like a soothing wave. He let her scent flow through him. Stepping closer to her bed, he saw one of her dress. He caressed it lightly. It had touched her skin. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a box, wrapped up in paper. Her gift for him. She had said that it was tradition to open it on the morning. He took it and unwrapped it.

It was like he had been stabbed to the heart: one word and all his hopes were reduced to nothing. For in front of his eyes, the word "friendship" seemed to mock him. He dropped the poem without reading it and ran out of the room.

Friendship. That was all she had to offer: it was everything. It was nothing.

The pain he felt was worst than anything he had ever felt before for he knew now what he was loosing.

A desperate cry escaped his lips as he stared at the rose's last petal.

Brianna had spent all night taking care of Gertrude and had fallen asleep in the morning.

She was walking in the castle she had learned to love much like its master. Then she saw him: he was staring at her, his wonderful eyes filled with despair. Then he turned into a human but she could not see his face. "we are running out of time," he said softly. He tried to reached her but something hit him and he transformed back. His eyes were red and he roared. "you did this to me!"

He jumped at her and his claws penetrated her flesh.

Her eyes flew open and, out of breath, she looked around her, not sure where she was.

She pressed her hand against her eyes and tried to remember her nightmare: it was all blurry but she knew she dreamt of him.

"Brianna?"

"Gertie?" she sat next to the old woman who was looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"Is it really you? Am I in heaven,"

"It is me and you are not dead. Neither of us is."

"Oh, my Brianna! I knew you were alive!" she sat up and hugged her. Her breathing was fast.

"Take it easy. You have been pretty ill, " Brianna warned her. She tucked her gently in her bed.

"tell me what happened to you? Where were you? Jacqueline said something about you being captive of a beast? Or maybe it was the fever?"

"It was not. I was his prisoner at first. But he let me go when we found out about you."

"He?"

"Yes. He is very kind and sweet. I can show him to you thanks to this mirror. It is magical. i…"

"if I did not know you better, I should think that you're in love with that thing," said a voice behind them.

She froze. She had never thought she would see him again.

"Gaston!" she exclaimed when she turned around.

"hello, Brianna. I've been really worried about you, you know."

"I doubt it. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get what's mine. You."

"I am not a property that you can buy, Gaston."

"Really? Your stepmother would beg to differ. She sold you to me."

She felt her knees go weak. What was he saying?

"no."

"I made her an offer she could not refuse. Take you out of her sight. She's not very fond of you that woman."

"I will never agree to that!"

"oh but there is nothing to agree to. But first, I'd like to see that…that thing."

"He is not a thing!"

"Let me be the judge of that."

He grabbed the mirror and when she tried to take it back, he hit her.

"It is a warning. Next time, I'll be less gentle."

He smiled and she felt the cold bite of fear hit her. She could not let him see that she was scared of him.

"Show me the beast that Brianna loves."

The mirror obeyed and Brianna's heart stopped beating when she saw him : he looked desperate.

"it's a…monster!" exclaimed Gaston.

"You are the monster, not him!"

"You are crazy," he whispered. "but that's alright. I know how to help you."

A cruel smile stretched his lips.

A shiver went down her spine. "what do you mean?"

"I'll kill that thing."

"NO!" she jumped to escape the room but he grabbed her by the arm and violently pushed her against the wall. He head hit it with a loud "boom". Half unconscious, she could only watch him leave the room.

"No, no," she whispered before fainting.


	18. Chapter 18: human and beast

When she opened her eyes, she got up so quickly that she almost hit Jacqueline's head.

"Brianna, wait!" she cried but her stepsister was already outside the room. Brianna froze when she saw her stepmother standing in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked with a cruel smile.

"Let me go," replied Brianna in a cold voice.

"You do not seriously want to go back there." She laughed. "you are crazier than I thought."

"I Do not care what you think and I do not have time to play games."

She began running toward the door.

"You are forgetting something, Cinderella. What about your only friend in this world?"

"Gertrude is going to be fine", she muttered through gritted teeth.

"I am glad to hear it. However, I wonder what would happen if she was casted out of this house. It is still cold out there you know. She is still weak. She would never survive."

"You would not dare…"

"see the problem with you is that you are an optimistic: you always hope people are going to change. I always found that…quite pathetic."

"Why? Why are you being so cruel to me? What did I do to deserve it!"

"Your father loved you more than me!" she had lost her calm countenance. "he was always talking about his precious little daughter and I loathed you before I even met you. It was a relief when he died."

Brianna stepped in front of her and slapped her with all her strength. Then she turned around and went back into Gertrude's room. What else could she do? Gertrude was in no condition to be moved. Tears began falling down her cheeks and she made no attempt to erase them as she closed the door behind her.

He had been staring at the rose all day, waiting for the last petal to fall. It was going to happen any minute now and he did not care. If Brianna was not with him, he did not want to be human.

Someone knocked on his door. He ignored it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the governess come in.

"Master, a man is approaching."

"Let him come."

"He…he carries the mirror."

A joyless laugh escaped his lips. "How could I be so foolish? She probably gave it to him."

"Have faith in her, master. I am sure she…"

"Leave! Let him come! Let him kill me if he wants to!"

She shook her head and disappeared.

A few minutes later, the door flew open and a man carrying a bow entered. He aimed toward the beast and shot an arrow in his arm. He let out a growl of pain but did not move.

"That's the terrible beast?" he heard the man say, laughter in his voice. Then he pushed him with his foot through the window. A few bits of glass cut him when he fell on the balcony. The man followed him and continued to hit him with his foot, pushing him toward the edge of the balcony.

"she told me you were hideous, but she forgot to tell me what a coward you were!" he said, hitting him with his fist.

The metallic taste of blood filling his mouth, he closed his eyes. He did not need to hear about Brianna's betrayal.

"Have faith in her." The governess's words seemed to echo in his ears.

"Brianna," he whispered.

"yes, Brianna. She's…going…to…be…my…wife!" he said; each syllable followed by a kick.

The truth hit him: he was lying. It was impossible that she would agree to marry him.

"we are going to have children and laugh at your face, hanging as a trophy in our living room."

"You are lying."

"What? It talks?"

"She will never be your wife."

"You think she'll be yours?" you think she would choose a beast like you over a man like me!" he laughed.

With a roar, the beast got up and jumper at him. Grabbing him by the arm, he threw him in the air. He hit a gargoyle and shook his head to remain conscious.

"She was not exactly thrilled by the idea, it is true but after I hit her, she was more willing to be reasonable."

He growled and threw himself at him. He twisted his wrist and, grabbing the man by the neck, placed him above the balcony's edge. His feet hanging above nothing but darkness, Gaston's expression changed from arrogant to terrified.

The beast was closing his hand around his neck: a few more minutes and he would be history.

And then what? He would be a murderer? Not netter than the man he so wanted to kill. He begged him: "please. Please, I'll do anything."

The vision of Brianna appeared in front of him: what would she think of him?

He slowly released the pressure around the man's neck and threw him on solid ground.

"Leave? And do not even think about coming back to her," he said in a low, menacing voice.

He turned around. Did he still have enough time? He could follow her scent through the woods and find her house.

Just then, a sharp pain burnt his flesh. The man had stabbed him with a dagger. Fire was burning in his veins. With his arm, he sent the man across the balcony and over its edge. His scream of terror was soon taken away by the wind.

He fell on his knee and pulled the dagger out: he felt blood escape from the wound. The man had aimed for the heart and had found it.

"Brianna…" he said when his face hit the cold marble on the balcony.

That was it. He could feel his life escape him with each heartbeat.

"Brianna," he whispered again.

"How long was I out?" asked Brianna.

"Almost fifty minutes."

"It is enough for Gaston to find the castle," she cried.

"Is it that bad? I mean the beast, you were his prisoner."

"you do not understand Jacqueline, i…I love him. I love you." she said, falling to her knees and burying her face in his hands.

He saw the last petal fall at the same time his heart stopped beating. He closed his eyes and everything went black.

To be followed by a blinding light. He felt his body levitate as a burning sensation ran through his entire body. Was he going to heaven? It did not feel very comfortable.

Then he felt himself hit the ground and found his legs too weak to bare his weight. He stumbled and fell on the floor. The shock made him open his eyes and he stared at his hands. They were not covered with fur anymore.

"What the…?"

He got up and checked his entire body. He was human again. He was crying or maybe it was the rain, he did not know nor care.

"I am human again!" he exclaimed to the sky. Then it must mean that she…she loves me too! A huge grin came across his face to disappear almost immediately. "Where is she?"

He looked around and found no trace of her. He crossed the entire castle and she was not there. He tried to follow her scent but his animal senses were gone.

"No!" he cried. "How am I supposed to find her!"

"Remember what I told you: have faith;" a voice behind him said.

He turned around and exclaimed: "You!"


	19. Chapter 19: human again

He was staring at the reason why all this had happened. No, it was not true. It was his own fault.

'I am really impressed you know. I did not expect that much change," said the enchantress.

He was not really surprised that she could read his mind.

"You transformed me back?"

"because the condition for your transformation had been filled. You love and are loved."

"So she really loves me." He marvelled.

"Yes, she does. She was the right choice for you. I just feared that it might take you too long to realize your feelings for her. You almost did not make it."

"Wait. How did you know? The governess!" he exclaimed.

The enchantress waved and her features changed: he was now staring at Astrid.

"I watched you wallow in self pity for nine years. Then she came and you became the man you always should have been."

A sweet smile came across her lips.

"thank you," he said.

"Really,"

He laughed. "Yes. I would never have met her if it was not for you, so thank you."

"like I said, the man you should have been."

"But how am I going to find her now? I do not know where she lives, exactly."

"the answer to your questions lies within your blood."

She smiled one more time and vanished.

"wait!" he said but it was too late. "Fantastic! It had not been hard enough already! Alright, think. The answer lies within your blood; the answer lies with…of course!"

He ran to the servant's quarters and after explaining to them who he was, he told them what he needed them to do.

"We have so many things to do and so little time."

It had been two weeks since Brianna was back and she had not left Gertrude's room. Her friend was almost fully recovered now and Jacqueline had tried everything to make Brianna come out but she always refused.

Until one morning, marguerite entered her room and said: "where is that gorgeous dress you brought back with you?" she asked. "I need it."

Brianna did not answer. Marguerite found the dress, hidden in a chest near the bed.

"Put that back!"

"Why would a servant like you wear a dress like that?"

"I would rather die than to see that dress on your back!"

"That can be arranged," her stepmother cold voice said.

"Why do you need it anyway. You have hundreds of dresses." She asked Marguerite.

"I forgot you did know, what with your depression and all. There is to be a royal ball. The prince is back from a long trip to some foreign land and the king has invited all the girls old enough to get married."

"the prince,"

"yes. Can you imagine? Me, a princess."

"I can and it is a nightmare to even think about it," replied Brianna.

Marguerite cast her a dark glance and her mother took Brianna by the arm.

"Listen to me you little brat! If you think that I am going to let you go to that ball…"

"I do not want to go."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"And why not?"

"is it not obvious, mother? She does not want to be humiliated," said Marguerite with a laugh.

"then perhaps you should come."

"Do whatever you want, I do not care anymore."

"Really? Then you will not mind if I do…this!"

She grabbed the dress from her daughter's hand and threw it in the fire. The fabric instantly disappeared in flames.

"Oh no, no!" cried Brianna.

"See. You do care what I do," said her stepmother matter-of-factly.

She left Brianna crying net to fireplace.

When her sobbing stopped, she sat on the floor and said aloud: "what reasons do I have to live for now?"

She thought of him. Gaston had never came back and she could only hope that he was alright.

The lack of knowledge was killing her. She had tried to escape but every time, one of the servants had caught her. They were too scared of their mistress to disobey her.

So she kept on living without knowing if he was alive or not. She often had nightmares but every time she woke up, she forget about them. It was as if her mind was trying to say something to her: she felt as if she ought to remember something but did not.

What is it? She thought. She closed her eyes and two familiar blue ones appeared in front of her. She smiled. The beast's image slowly switched to be replaced by one of a little boy with the same blue eyes. A little boy she had seen before. She frowned. Where had she seen him before?

It was that night, that night her father got sick. They were back from a bal. the young prince's ninth anniversary. She remembered thinking that she had never seen such sadness before. The prince's deep blue eyes were filled with it.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimer when her eyes shot open. "he is the prince!"


	20. Chapter 20: cinderella goes to the ball

The revelation left her stunned. How could she have not made the connection before? She smiled: love is blind.

So not only was he human again but he was the prince.

"then, I can learn his name!" she exclaimed.

She almost gave Gertrude a heart attack when she stormed into her bedroom, hurrying her friend to tell her the prince's name.

"Why do you want to know the prince's name?"

"Because it is him. The love of my life!"

"But I thought you loved the beast," said the woman, who was starting to question the sanity of her girl.

"They are the same. He was turned into a beast and somehow the curse was lifted."

"So the man you love is a prince?"

"The man I love is alive! Gertie, Gaston did not kill him!"

"that is wonderful. Now let me think about the prince's name. It was starting with an A. Hum…Aidriann. It was Aidriann."

"Aidriann," repeated Brianna. It suited him. Or at least the beastly him. But what did he looked like now? It des not matter, she thought. He is still the man I love more than my life.

"I am going to the ball!"

"We need to get you ready. Where is that beautiful dress of yours?"

Briana's smile faded away.

"she burnt it."

Gertrude did not need to ask who she was.

"oh the devil with her. Soon she will not be able to do anything to you anymore."

They both danced and hugged each other.

"alright, let's get you ready!"

One hour later, Brianna was indeed ready. She wore a beautiful yet simple green dress. Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation. A few more minutes and she was going to see him. She was almost jumping on her seat when her stepmother and stepsisters appeared in the hallway. She got up quickly.

"Well well. You are looking almost pretty, Cinderella."

Marguerite grimaced.

"thank you," said Brianna.

She aimed for the door handle but her stepmother was not finished.

"I wonder what made you change your mind. You were more than reluctant to come."

Brianna felt herself freeze inside. She knew that look. She glanced at Jacqueline who was looking as suspicious as she was.

"it would not have anything to do with your silly idea that the prince is your beats, would it?"

How did she know that?

"it is preposterous of course but out of precaution…" she clapped her hands and two male servants appeared.

Brianna watched the two of them approaching her ad at the last moment, tried to escape but they were ready for it and caught her. She kicked and punched but they did not let go.

"Please! Do anything you want with me but not that!" she cried.

Her stepmother laughed and said: "and loose the opportunity to destroy you? Never. I finally found your weakness."

The servants threw Brianna in the cellar and closed the door behind them.

When they left, Brianna threw herself against the door and tired to force it open. She only managed to hurt her shoulder.

With a cry of pain, she launched herself one more time.

"Brianna?"

"Oh quickly! Gertie, find a key to open the door!"

"May she burn in hell! I'll be right back!"

While she was gone, Brianna searched the room for something to do leverage with but she did not found anything. Her stepmother had planned everything all too well.

Finally Gertrude came back with something that was not a key.

"Jacqueline!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Mother went too far. She threw me out of the car when I said it to her," she said, almost laughing.

"have you found a key?"

"I am sorry, she took them all. I should have known she was up to something;"

"It is not your fault. What are we to do?"

"I might have the solution," a voice from behind Brianna spoke.

She turned around and faced a beautiful woman who was almost glowing.

"Who are you? How did you get in? Can you help me?"

"Slow down, child. They call me the enchantress or fairy godmother or witch," she said, smiling. "I came in by magic and yes I can help you. Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"Why would you do that? Not that I am refusing your help." She added quickly.

"I am the one that cursed your beloved."

"You did this to him? Why?"

"he was heading toward the wrong path."

"So you turned him into a beast! There was not an other way?"

"I understand your anger but I was very young. It all turned out well in the end, did it not?"

"Not yet."

"True. Let me help you with that."

Brianna nodded and the enchantress opened the door like it had always been unlocked.

"Thank you."

"Wait, you can't go dressed like that!"

Brianna's dress had been torned apart when she had struggled to escape.

"As much as I like this dress, I preferred this one." With a wave of the hand, the enchantress surrounded Brianna with a glow and she found herself wearing the dress that her stepmother had burnt.

When she glanced at the mirror, she saw that she was looking exactly like she had that night when she had understood her feelings for Aidriann. She smiled.

"Thank you. It was you was it not, that guided my horse that first day,"

The enchantress smiled. "This is why I chose you. You are clever. One last thing. A carriage is waiting outside for you. I wish you all the happiness you deserve."

Brianna nodded, kissed Gertrude and Jacqueline on the cheek and excited the room. She turned back and, grabbing Jacqueline by the hand, said:" do you want to go to a royal bal?"

"Yes, please!" she exclaimed.

They both went out of the manor and into the beautiful carriage waiting outside.


	21. Chapter 21: happily ever after of course

He was pacing back and forth in the ballroom, not caring for everyone that was staring at him. He had spent the last two weeks preparing that moment. His father had almost had a stroke when he had seen his son appear but was soon reconciled with the idea. He was his only heir and a much different one too. More responsible, more mature.

When he had spoken of a ball to find a bride, his father had immediately agreed.

And there he was, the centre of all attentions but the one he wanted.

"Maybe she did not understood," he thought. It was unlikely, for she was intelligent but not impossible.

Finally, someone announced the countess de Kersaint. He ran toward her and froze when he recognized the old woman that was Brianna's stepmother. She was followed by a young woman, who could be thought pretty if she did not look so arrogant. But no trace of Brianna.

"Your majesty," bowed the old woman.

"Where is she?"

"Who do you speak of, your majesty?"

He had to control himself. It would probably make a bad impression if he strangled that woman in front of an audience.

"Brianna. Where is Brianna?"

"Oh, her. I am sorry to have to inform you that she is dead, my Lord."

He took one step back. She had to be lying. He knew she was. He would know if Brianna was dead.

"May I present my daughter, Mar…" he was not listening to her anymore.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of golden fabric. He looked in that direction and his heart raced furiously in his chest.

There she was, wearing the dress he had given her, looking exactly like she had on Christmas night. The happiest and saddest day of his life.

He was wondering if she was going to recognize him when her eyes met his. He wanted to drown in their beauty. She smiled to him and he knew she had recognized him.

They stared at each other for a long time, forgetting about everything else.

Finally, both at the same time, they began walking. They met halfway and smiled.

All they had to do was to say was the one thing they had never said to each other.

"I love you," they both whispered.

He took her hand and pulled in his embrace. She laughed softly and kissed him. Once. Twice. Then their kiss grew more passionate. All the intensity of their feelings, their passion, their desire for one another was thrown into that kiss.

Out of breath, they broke apart. Every one was staring at them, staring at their future queen.

"Shall we dance?"

"With great pleasure, your majesty."

He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her close again. They danced silently for a moment, then she said: "How did you became human again?"

He smiled. She could not hold her curiosity much longer.

"Your love set me free."

"But I loved you long before that night, Aidriann."

"Really? I suppose you had to say it out loud. Wait. What did you say?"

" I loved you long before that night."

He smiled tenderly. "No. when you said my name."

"Aidriann," she whispered.

He bent to kiss her. "Once again."

"Aidriann," she repeated, kissing him softly.

"When did you understand?"

She knew what he meant.

"I had this gift made for you."

"The friendship poem?" The pain he had felt that day was still vivid in his mind thought he was living proof that she loved him.

"Yes? You read it?"

"No. I…I could not."

She cupped his cheek with her hand and forced him to look at her.

"I realized that night that should not have changed the title of the poem."

"What was it?"

"Love."

He smiled then said: "What does it say?"

She answered without hesitation.

"Love is a hand that helps you through your pain and hardship.

Love is an attentive ear that listens to your sadness and joys.

Love is a look that sees you soul without ever judging you.

Love is a heart that opens itself and never closes, like a shelter."

They were both crying.

"I could not have said it better."

He kissed her tenderly and they continued swaying. Dancing together for ever and ever.

The end.


End file.
